Copos de Fuego
by Forever.War- Smeralda
Summary: Que sucederia si tuvieramos a muchos o.c en Inazuma Eleven, Es un Historia Original, llena de Amor, Amistad, y Mucho Futbol, ademas de no tener solo nuevos personajes que cambiaran la trama de la historia, sino tambien, un nuevo personaje principal, su nombre es Sakura Akatsuki, y se sorprenderan las cosas que giran entorno a ella, espero que disfruten la historia, espero reviews!
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertene sino a su verdadero creador Ten'ya Yabuno.**

**Se que verdaderamente me he demorado mucho en subir este capitulo (prologo), pero ustedes deberan entender, que esto de tener personajes casi iguales, es un poco dificil, ademas de mis demas actividades como escuela, escursiones, entrenamiento, y muchas cosas mas que no me habian dado el tiempo necesario para subir este capitulo, mil y un disculpas a todas aquellas personas las cuales hacen parte de mi fic, porque aceptandolo, he quedado como una irresponsable en frente de ustedes, asi que nuevamente mil y un disculpas, pero he decidido con ayuda de unos amigos, que subir capitulos cada dos semanas, ya que me demoro mucho por asi decirlo, perfeccionando el fic, porque realmente, quiero que se de su agrado.**

-Asi es cuando los personajes Hablan

**(Asi son mis Notas de Autora)**

_Asi es cuando el Personaje piensa._

Asi es cuando hay narracion o descripción del espacio y lugar, etc.

**SIN MAS EL FIC...**

**¡COMIENZA!**

* * *

**Copos de Fuego**

**PROLOGO**

"No todo en la vida, puede ser felicidad, hay personas que a pesar de los años, siguen con los mismos defectos y otros simplemente cambian, y mas cuando… hay sentimientos de por medio"

-Ah!- suspiro sentada en una cama para dos personas, leyendo un libro muy antiguo.

-Sakura-chan, la cena esta lista- sonó un dispositivo de comunicación en su pared de color blaco, con dos botones, uno rojo y unos azul, la joven se levanto de su cama, y apretó el azul.

-Claro, bajo en un segundo- dijo con voz muy cansada.

La joven de nombre Sakura, se miro en su espejo de cuerpo entero, que estaba en su gran armario, su cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, y debajo de este unos cabellos mas largos de un tono plata, todo liso. Adornado con unos hermosos ojos azul eléctrico.

La peli negra tomo una liga para su cabello y haciéndose una colita pequeña, tomo sú chaqueta, salio finalmente de su habitación, después de caminar por un pasillo adornado con una alfombra de color negro, con las paredes de madera, dándole un toque fresco, lleno de puertas, cada una diferente ya sea de color, o estilo, al igual que unos cuadros de pintores famosos, bajo con mucha energía las escaleras, y caminando hasta un comedor grande, se sentó en una silla de una esquina.

Minutos después un señor de aproximadamente 40 y muchos y 50 y pocos vestido con un esmoquin negro, le dejo un plato de comida sencillo, con su respectiva bebida.

La joven lo miro con una gran sonrisa, que de igual forma correspondió el señor.

-Gracias Hiroshi-san- la joven miro nuevamente sus alimentos- se ve delicioso.

-Me alegre que le guste, señorita Sakura- respondió con respeto.

-Que te he dicho, llámame Sakura, no señorita, parezco la esposa del Presidente así, mi nombre es S-A-K-U-R-A!- dijo con tono de reproche y felicidad en su voz la joven.

-Ya Sakura, deja de molestar- exclamo una voz entrando a el comedor, era un joven de piel color porcelana, más alto que la joven, de cabellos azabaches, y un rebelde mechón plata, con unos ojos color negro carbón, los cuales miraban a la chica con mucha simpatía.

-No te metas Sasuke, estaba hablando con Hiroshi- la chica luego de decir esto, miro a su "abuelo", ya que así era como ella lo consideraba- En fin, Hiroshi-san, dígame Sakura.

-No le prestes atención Hiroshi, Por favor, me traerías mi comida- el joven se sentó al lado de su hermana, muy divertido por la situación.

-Claro- el señor se retiro de la habitación, dejando solo a la chica, la cual miraba mal al joven, de nombre Sasuke, y este solo la miraba con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y una ceja arqueada.

-Te odio- termino por decir la joven, antes de empezar a comer, mirando de vez en cuando a su acompañante.

-Yo también te odio, Sakurita- dijo el joven colocando una mano en la cabeza de la chica y revolviendo sus cabellos- Hermanita- ahora con su mano libre, empezó a dar leves pellizcos en las mejillas de su hermana.

-Ahss!- bufo molesta la joven, antes de apartar las manos de su hermano.

En ese instante entro el Señor Hiroshi, trayendo las comidas del joven, el cual le dio las gracias, y le dijo que se retirará a lo que el señor obedeció.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo- murmuro para si la joven, con un dedo sobre su barbilla, lo suficiente alto para que su hermano la oyera- Ayer me llamo Mia, y me dijo que vendra a vivir a la ciudad.

-Mia? Te refieres a Amelia Barton? Tu amiga de Italia?- pregunto el joven azabache recordando.

-Si ella, va a vivir aquí en la Ciudad Inazuma- exclamo feliz la joven.

-Y eso? Que yo sepa, los padres de ella, son muy buenos? Entonces, que paso?- cuestiono interesado el mayor.

-Lo que sucede, es que por el trabajo de sus padres, ellos están cambiando constantemente de vivienda, eso antes no le incomodaba a Mia, pero ahora, vivirá con su Tia.

-Ah! ya veo… y no te dijo donde estudiara?- pregunto el joven.

-Me dijo que en Raimon. Pero que aun no era muy seguro.- dijo la joven tomando una bebida.

-He oído que Raimon, tiene un buen nivel académico, que te parece si acemos un trato- el joven miro como su pequeña hermana arqueaba una ceja, aun tomando una copa de jugo de mora, como diciéndole que prosiguiera, lo cual el hizo- Porque sé que me vas a rogar hasta la muerte que entres a Raimon, para estar con tu amiga, investigare todo lo relacionado con Raimon, y si me gusta, estarás en Raimon.

La joven solo escuchaba atentamente lo que había dicho su hermano, "…_Y si me gusta estarás en Raimon"_ Abrió los ojos de par en par, y termino de tomar su bebida, para luego bajar lentamente la copa, hasta la mesa, cuando por fin la copa estuvo en su sitio, la joven miro en Shock a su hermano, el cual tenia nuevamente una sonrisa arrogante.

-Que te parece Sakura?- le dijo con un tono de burla en su voz.

-Que si que me parece… Te amo…- la joven rápidamente se levanto de su lugar y fue a abrazar a su hermano, se sentó en sus piernas, y lo abrazo con mucho cariño, luego se separo de el- Gracias, Gracias… Te quiero… y mucho!

-Hace unos minutos me decías que me odiabas.- dijo el joven desordenando los cabellos de su hermana.

-Aun te odio, pero te amo- dijo la chica sonriente, lentamente se levanto de las piernas de su hermano, y se fue nuevamente asentar en su silla del comedor, con una gran sonrisa, luego de terminar de comer, la joven se levanto, y despidiéndose de su hermano, con un cálido y hermoso beso en la mejilla, literalmente corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, al llegar, rápidamente encendió la computadora, y empezó a investigar cosas sobre la Secundaria Raimon.

Luego de que sus ojos se deslizaran por toda la página web de la Secundaria, tomo su móvil, y oprimiendo unos cuantos botones, coloco el aparato tecnológico en su oreja, y luego de un par de sonidos, la joven en reacción de desespero se paso una mano por su cabello, para luego soltarlo, justamente cuando alguien había contestado del otro lado de la línea.

-Bueno?- una voz muy femenina se escucho desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mia-san?- dijo algo dudosa Sakura

-Saku-san? Eres tu? Que Alegría, hace tiempo que no hablaba contigo, como vas?- pregunto una voz mas alegre desde el otro lado de la línea.

Sakura la cual se levanto de su asiento y se recostó en un sofá el cual era de color gris, que estaba ubicado al lado de una ventana.

-Bien, Gracias por Preguntar- dijo con tono muy amable, luego sonrio con mas alegría- ¡Nee! Mia-san, he hablado con mi hermano, y este ha dicho que como tu vienes para la ciudad Inazuma y estudiaras en Raimon, esta viendo y si le gusta la Secundaria además podremos estudiar juntas, pero no es nada seguro.

-¡Que emoción!, Claro, dile que gracias de mi parte, Saku-san, te dejo, porque estoy terminando de empacar las cosas, y aun faltan cosas.

-Ok, pero antes de cortar, dime algo, ¿Cuándo Viajas?- cuestiono la oji azul, con una ceja arqueada.

-Viajo el viernes de la próxima semana, y hoy es miércoles, pero me han dicho que el viaje se puede adelantar, por eso el hecho de estar empacando ahora- dijo muy segura y feliz.

-Ok, Bueno Amiga, hablaremos luego, algún cambio respecto a cualquier cosa me avisas inmediatamente- dijo con un tono de seriedad.

-Ok. Ok. Bueno Saku, hablamos

-Bye!- la joven corto la llamada, luego lentamente coloco su teléfono en su pecho y cerro los ojos, luego de unos minutos, bostezo, y giro un poco su cuello, y mirando encima de su puerta, un reloj, de un bonito color azul eléctrico con negro, en forma de rayo con una luna atrás de este, vio que este marcaba las 11 de la noche, ¿Cuándo Tiempo estuvo leyendo acerca de Raimon?

Dando un suspiro se levanto y se fue a su baño, luego de unos segundo salio de este, con una pijama, la cual consistía en un short hasta antes de la rodilla, y una blusa de tirantes, y encima de esta una bata hasta la mitad de sus glúteos, todo de un color morado.

Y acomodándose perezosamente en su cama, se recostó, y empezando a conciliar el sueño, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cayo finalmente en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, de nuevo como dije al principio, espero que la historia sea de su agrado y les diré algo, hay cosas que sorprenderan a mas de uno, la idea de mi fic es esa, ademas de divertirme, que se sorprendan por los giros inesperados que da la historia.**

**POR FAVOR, COMENTARIOS, SUJERENCIAS, REVIEWS, TODO EL BIENVENIDO.**

**SE DESPIDE SU AUTORA, SHIORI-UCHIHA-OTORI.**


	2. Conociendo Amigos y ¿Pelea?

**Hola!**

**Si, lo se, me demore mas de un ¿Mes? en subir el capitulo, pero como le dije a una querida amiga, quería que el primer capitulo, sea algo que los envuelva a todos en la trama de esta gran historia, se que muchos se preguntaran ¿Mi personaje cuando aparecerá?. Mi respuesta es que tengan en cuenta que esto de tener personajes con diferentes pero a la vez iguales historias no es algo muy normal ni fácil, pero les prometo que haré lo posible que los siguientes capítulos sean lo mas pronto, pero no les prometo nada...**

**Sin mas escusas, disfruten oficialmente el primer capitulo de esta historia...****  
**

**¡Ya!**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

"**Conociendo Amigos y ¿¡Pelea!?****"**

Era definitivamente una hermosa mañana en esa hermosa casa, de un color blanco con detalles en ocre, de 4 pisos, con un hermoso jardín delantero lleno de orquídeas, rosas, girasoles y demás flores, una hermosa fuerte en medio de ese maravilloso lugar.

En el segundo piso se encontraba una habitación la cual estaba pintada con un color lila, el piso era decorado delicadamente con una alfombra de color gris, era una habitación muy sencilla, se encontraba una cama matrimonial hecha en madera, decorada con unas sábanas, almohadas y cojines de distintos tonos de morado.

También se encontraba dos mesitas de noche a los lados de la cama, estos tenían una lámpara de color lila suave, se encontraba cerca de la cama una gran ventana la cual daba al hermoso jardín, al lado de este hermosa ventana con hermosa vista, se encontraba una pequeña mesa en donde se encontraban unos cuadernos y libros abiertos, luego de esto habían una puerta, seguido de un varias fotografías de paisajes y personas pegadas en la pared, luego nuevamente una puerta, cerca de la puerta había un librero con libros tales como _"Romeo y Julieta", "La Casa en el Lago", "Doce cuentos Peregrinos", "Alas", "Hechizos"_ y demás libros, al igual de que habían peluches de osos, y demás cosas sencillas, seguido de esto había un espejo de cuerpo entero en donde se reflejaba a una hermosa chica.

Aquella chica de cabellos bicolor, estaba vestida con un pantalón pegado al cuerpo de color negro, una blusa de mangas de fondo blanco, en la parte de adelante con un estampado de una rosa negra, con pétalos cayendo, su cabello suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda.

La joven se volteó dando la espalda al espejo y camino hasta el centro de la habitación de donde había un enorme sofá color gris, y dos sillones individuales del mismo color, en el centro de estos tres muebles se encontraba una mesita en madera en donde había una laptop.

La peli azabache tomo un estuche de un violín de uno de los sillones y salio de su habitación, no sin antes apagar la luz, bajo las escaleras, y cuando estuvo en la sala, se dirigió a el comedor en donde vio a un joven adulto en una computadora.

-Buenos Días Ni-san- la joven dijo esto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Buenos Días Aniki- el joven alzo la mirada y levemente enarcó una ceja- Vas de salida?

-Sí, pensaba darme una vuelta por la ciudad para ver que ha cambiado y quiero tocar algo, lo necesito, después tenía ganas de ir a cine, o tal vez a otro lugar-desvió su mirada al reloj viendo que marcaba las 10 de la mañana- volveré más tarde- volteo su cuerpo y le dio la espalda a su hermano- nos vemos

-Está bien, espero que lleves dinero y tu teléfono

-Claro- empezó a caminar pero la voz de su hermano la detuvo.

-Si te sucede algo, no dudes en llamarme, estaré al pendiente

-Ni-san – la miro de reojo a su hermano, y con un tono de diversión y un poco de seriedad expresó- Entiendo que te preocupes, pero estaré bien. Hasta pronto- y sin más la chica de ojos azul eléctrico abandono su casa. No sin antes colocarse una chaqueta con capucha, color negro y un par de tenis _Converse _color negro

Camino lentamente por las calles, mirando todo, pero sin parecer una tonta, paso por una mansión que según el nombre de la residencia, pertenecía a la familia Kido, al salir de lo que ella consideraba la "zona de ricos", paso por un centro comercial, donde se compró una botella de agua, luego al salir del sitio, camino por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, tratando de encontrar un lugar perfecto para tocar su amado violín.

_-¡Rayos! Esto solo me pasa a mí, no tengo idea de donde tocaré _– pensó la joven mientras caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tan concentraba estaba en estos que sin querer se tropezó con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran

-Lo siento- dijo la joven aun sin mirar a con quien se había tropezado

-Tranquila, por lo que veo ambos veníamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos- el joven extendió su mano a ella, esta sin dudarlo la tomo, cuando de pie, miro a él chico con quien tropezó encontrándose con un joven de cabellos color turquesa de ojos color rojo quemado casi marrón. Su ojo izquierdo no se le veía gracias a su cabello.

- Creo que tienes razón…etto…

-Kazemaru, Ichirouta Kazemaru – el joven extendió su mano para formalizar la presentación.

-Sakura, Akatsuki Sakura- la joven al igual que el peli turquesa extendió su mano y con un apretón suave de mano, formalizaron su presentación.

-Un placer Akatsuki-san- Kazemaru sonrio y Sakura frunció levemente el ceño.

-Nada de Formalidades, Llámame Sakura.- el chico asintió, y sonrió al igual que la chica.

-Y tu llámame Kazemaru.

-Claro- los jóvenes empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro sin rumbo fijo.

-Y dime Sakura, eres nueva en la ciudad?- pregunto el chico cuando llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca.

-Sí, soy de la ciudad pero he vivido prácticamente toda mi vida en Italia- la chica tomo su violín y se lo puso en las piernas, llamando la atención del chico.

-Veo que te gusta el violín

-Sí, pero al igual de eso me gusta de todo un poquito, y a ti Kazemaru, que te gusta?- la chica ladeo la cabeza mirándolo fijamente el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo tierna que se veía de esa manera.

-A mí me gusta mucho el Atletismo, y lo practico en mi escuela- la chica se emocionó y le dio una gran sonrisa a lo que el chico se le hizo muy adorable.

-Me imagino que debes de ser muy rápido- la chica miraba un par de pajarillos en el cielo, y un poco de viento hacia que sus cabellos se movieran al compás de estos. Kazemaru la miro de reojo y luego miro el cielo y sonrió

-Creo que lo soy, pero siempre he querido comprobarlo compitiendo con los mejores

-Pues no lo lograrás – la joven lo miraba seriamente y el con los ojos muy abiertos y en shock- No lo serás si no confías en ti, si te equivocas levántate e inténtalo de nuevo, pero si dices "Creo que lo soy" me estás diciendo que ni siquiera tú mismo te calificas como rápido, así como hay personas que les gusta la música como a mí, el deporte como a ti, todos deseamos ser como los mejores, pero si uno mismo no tiene la confianza en sí, ¿Quién la tendrá? – Kazemaru escuchaba todo atentamente y se sorprendió un poco al ver como aquella chica amable y risueña de hace unos minutos, puede también ser también una persona seria si ella quiere.

-Tienes razón- la joven lo miro de reojo y luego hizo una media sonrisa arrogante.

-Bien, ahora cambiando de tema, Kazemaru sabes en donde puedo tocar mi violín sin ser molestada? – la chica lo miraba con una mirada llena de amabilidad.

-Claro, ven

El peli turquesa tomo la mano de la chica la cual se sonrojo en el acto, caminaron agarrados de la mano, la chica ya no estaba sonrojada, estaba relajada, el chico estaba igual que ella.

Caminaron unos 10 minutos, y llegaron a una pequeña pradera en donde habían hermosas violetas, lilas, orquídeas, girasoles, rosas, margaritas, gladiolos, entre otros, rodeados de árboles verdes que daban mucha sombra.

-Que tal, está bien? – el chico sonrío al ver la expresión de la chica, la cual estaba sin habla.

-S-sí, esta hermoso, gracias- la chica sonrío.

-Puedo quedarme a oír?

-Por supuesto

El velocista se apoyó en un árbol y la azabache se colocó delante de él, tomo su violín y empezó a tocar una melodía que era muy suave, que combinaba perfectamente con el ambiente, el viento, las flores, era realmente muy hermoso (N/A: ¡Gomen! Trate de buscar melodías dulces de violín, pero no encontraba una propia, así que discúlpenme, pero les prometo que las demás melodías, tendrán su link, o el nombre para que las busquen)

Al oji rojo, le pareció la melodía más hermosa que él pudo haber escuchado, la joven no solo tocaba aquel instrumento solamente por tocarlo, sino con sentimiento, ella transmitía un sentimiento de felicidad, además el hecho de que al parecer ella tocaba no solo para él, sino para todo aquel que estuviera cerca de aquella pradera, y sintiera que esa chica esta tremendamente feliz. Cuando la joven termino de tocar, ella lo miro como esperando una opinión y el chico al quedarse callado por tan hermosa melodía, la joven bajo la mirada, un poco pensando que a su ahora nuevo amigo Kazemaru, no le había gustado su música.

-Vaya! – la chica levanto un poco la mirada para ver como el chico le sonreía y busco en su mirada para ver si era falsa aquella sonrisa, pero tal parece que esa sonrisa no era solo una mueca superficial, sino del corazón, ante esto la ojo azul sonrío y lo miro esperando nuevamente una opinión- ¡Tocas tremendamente hermoso!, ¡de verdad!

-Gracias, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado

La chica se sentó al lado del joven y empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales, sus gustos, disgustos, sueños, y demás.

-Y dime Sakura, crees que entrarás al Raimon?

-Quien sabe, todo depende si a mi hermano le gusta el sistema de educación

-Tu hermano?- cuestionó el velocista con una ceja arqueada

-¡Ah! Si verás- la joven miro fijamente los ojos del chico- mis padres murieron, cuando yo tenía 5 años…

-Cuando lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar, ¡Lo siento!- ella mostro una gran sonrisa, para luego colocarle delicadamente una de sus pequeñas y finas manos en el hombro del chico, para luego mirar al cielo.

-Tranquilo, además no sabías, eres una de las pocas personas que sabe, y es porque te tengo confianza, no te debes sentir mal, las cosas suceden por algo.

-Gracias por confiar en mí.

-El único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre es este collar- la joven con cuidado retiro la mano del hombro del chico, y con ambas manos toco un collar de lo que parecía color plata que no era muy largo, como aproximadamente al inicio del busto, poseía un dije el cual era la mitad de un corazón, era muy sencillito, pero hermoso- es de _Oro Blanco_, la otra mitad la tiene mi hermano- volteo el dije y escrita en una caligrafía hermosa, decía _…Los Amaremos_- La frase completa es "Porque siempre los amaremos".

-Es hermoso, me imagino que lo cuidas mucho

-Claro, además de eso, por parte de mi padre tengo esto- alzo un poco la manga izquierda de su chaqueta, y en esta se encontraba una pulsera de tejido de cuero color negro y un dije en forma de estrella de 5 picos (esquinas)- y por dentro tiene una pequeña fotografía de mis padres, junto con la frase "vuela con los sueños y siente con el corazón".

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero no uno incomodo, sino uno pacífico.

Alzando un poco la manga de su camisa blanca manga larga, que en conjunto con su pantalón azul oscuro y un par de tenis, que tenía el joven miro su reloj, es cual marcaba las 2 de la tarde.

-Qué te parece si vamos a comer- comento.

-Claro.

Ambos se levantaron y tomaron sus cosas, es decir, el Violín de Sakura, y una Mochila del Joven, antes de salir de aquella inmensa pradera, la chica se volteó y miro detenidamente todo_ Porque será que tengo el presentimiento de que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad con Kazemaru._

Sonrió y alcanzo a Kazemaru, para luego llegar a su lado y caminar con este, luego de doblar por varias esquinas.

-Ya casi – dijo el chico, mirando de reojo como la chica fruncía levemente el ceño, para luego asentir

-Vaya Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, una pareja de novios- varios chicos se colocaron alrededor de ellos.

_-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…10_- conto mentalmente a los hombres que los rodeaban, y mirando con detenimiento a cada uno, noto navajas en sus pertenencias, o pistolas. Todo esto en menos de 2 segundos-Kazemaru- susurro, sin dejar de mirar a sus agresores los cuales no los oían

-Dime – contesto de la misma forma

-Sabes pelear? O por lo menos patearle el trasero a estos tipos?

-No- contesto apenado, mirando al igual que la chica a todos los hombres alrededor de ellos, sin mirar alguna forma de escapatoria.

-Tsk!... Bien, sé que tienes miedo- afirmó mirando como los ojos del chico temblaban- yo también, estos tipejos están armados, pero quiero que hagas el papel de valiente, se concentraran en ti por un pequeño tiempo, suficiente para que yo les dé una golpiza.

-¡Que!- susurro – No podrás con ellos tu sola. ¡Ni tú, ni yo!

-Confía en mí, hay algo que olvide decirte mientras te decía de mis gustos, a mí no solo me gusta la música, sino el arte en general, por ende el deporte, lo que te quiero decir es que se defensa personal, pero necesito tu ayuda, confía en ti, ¡Sé que puedes!

-Trataré- susurro, solo para alzar la mirada y ver como el que parecía ser el líder se acercaba a ellos. Por ende…Hora de Comenzar el Plan.

-Déjenla ir, ella no tiene por qué estar en esto – dijo el chico colocando las manos extendidas protegiendo con su espalda de esta manera a la joven.

-Pero me parece bonita, y ¡la quiero!- dijo el 'líder', para luego darle un golpe a Kazemaru en la boca del estómago, sacándole todo el aíre de los pulmones. La Azabache que se había volteado observo todo esto con ojos desorbitados y en cámara lenta, como golpeaban a su amigo, que este abría los ojos por el dolor e impresión, y lentamente caía de rodillas y perdía el conocimiento.

-Kaze...- se arrodillo cerca del peli Turquesa y tomo con sus pequeñas manos el rostro del joven, y comprobó que estaba solo adolorido, porque tal vez, nunca había recibido golpes, y que estaba respirando. Lo dejo en el suelo recostando su cabeza en su mochila junto con su violín, para luego levantarse con su rostro bajo- Como te atreves- alzo la mirada color azul pero esta vez llenos de furia

-Vamos muñeca no me mires así, ven con nosotros deja a ese pobretón, de seguro de divertirás- el agresor de acerco a ella y tomo con sus manos su rostro, para que luego ella colocara una mirada de felicidad- Que lindo rostro

-Te parece bonito?- dijo con ternura

-Claro, pareces un ángel, en la tierra

-Gracias- sonrió, y rápidamente le proporcionó un puñetazo en la cara del tipo, el cual cayo y la miro con odió.

-Perra!- dijo con rabia y asco este

-Pues esta 'Perra', Te va a Patear el Maldito Trasero, a ti y tus amigos.

Los demás empezaron a atacarla con puños, y esta solo los golpeaba, patadas, puños.

(N/A: no soy buena para describir peleas, pero imaginen a una chica que noquea rápidamente a 9 hombres (sin contar al líder) antes de que estos se defiendan y saquen sus armas que es el problema)

Cuando acabo con el ultimo, sintió como algo se le clavaba en el estómago...

* * *

**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, tanto o mas que a mi...**

**Envíen Reviews!**

**Sugerencias, Consejos, Ayuda, Reclamos, Dudas, Todo es Bienvenido**

**Se despide...Shiori-Uchiha-Otori!**


	3. Dolor y Visita

**¡Hola! Si se que no tengo perdón, pero es que tuve algunos problemas personales y no he podido subir...PERO les tengo una noticia que se que NINGUNO DE USTEDES LES GUSTARÁ, HE DECIDIDO HACER ESTA HISTORIA CON SOLAMENTE DOS O.C, LOS CUALES SON MIA BARTON Y EL MIO, LA RAZON ES SIMPLE, NO SE USTEDES, PERO CUANDO UNO LEE UNA HISTORIA CON O.C, AL CONOCER A LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE ORIGINAL SE LE ES FACIL RECONOCER SU FORMA DE SER Y APARIENCIA, PERO CUANDO SON NUEVOS PERSONAJES, UNO NO SE AMOLDA, EN MI CASO ES ASI...LO SIENTO POR AQUELLOS LOS CUALES LES DI MI PALABRA DE QUE IBAN A SALIR, DE CORAZON LO SIENTO, SE PREGUNTARÁN ¿PORQUE MIA BARTON Y NO YO? SIMPLE, MIA YA HABIA SIDO MENCIONADA, ASI QUE NO SE PUEDE HACER...LO SIENTO...NO TENGO NI PERDON DE USTEDES, LO SIENTO.**

**Sin mas el Fic.**

**Inazuma eleven le pertenece a el Leven-5, solo los personajes como Sakura, Mia y otros que iran apareciendo en al serie son mios.**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**¿Dolor y Visita?**

Lentamente baje la mirada, esperando lo peor y mire mi estómago…¿Qué Rayos me había sucedido? Colocando mi mano derecha en mi abdomen, presioné y sentí dolor, por lo que deje de presionarme, luego mire mi mano manchado de un líquido carmín ¡Sangre!.

Mire hacia hacía el frente y vi como el maldito que se supone que era el líder, tenía una pistola apuntándome. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, tal parece que es su primera vez disparando a alguien. Al estar tan metido en sus pensamientos, camine a pasos muy lentos hacia un lado quitándome de la trayectoria de donde podría salir otro tiro, ya que su mano aún estaba en el gatillo, cuando camine com pasos dirigí mi derecha en la herida tratando de paralizar la hemorragia.

Al llegar a su lado lentamente fui quitando la pistola de la mano de él, al parecer reacciono al verme, pero no intento nada.

-Y-yo…yo lo...- estaba mirándome con ojos llenos de miedo y culpabilidad.

-Tranquilo, sé que no fue tu intención- trate de calmarlo, y tal parece que sirvió- No puedo ir a un Hospital porque llamarían a mi familia y tendría que culparte, cosa que ambos no queremos- baje la mirada, mire mis manos la derecha llena de sangre y la izquierda con un arma, mire atentamente el arma y la tire, luego levante la mirada y fruncí el ceño- Quiero que te largues, coge a tus amigotes y ¡Vete si no quieres que llame a la Policía!.

El despertó rápidamente a sus amigos y les dijo que se fueran, al no ver a nadie mire a Kazemaru y dejando de lado las pulsaciones y dolor que sentía, lo desperté, se veía aturdido, me agache a su lado y coloque mi mano izquierda en su mejilla, el me miro y sonrió levemente.

-¿Te encuentras Bien?

-Claro – miro mi estómago y abrió los ojos- Que te sucedió?

-Me dieron un tiro – respondí moviendo mi mano de arriba abajo restándole importancia.

-Ah – dijo despreocupado, luego se agacho a recoger la mochila y el estuche del violín, pero antes de siquiera tomarlo, se levantó con los ojos abiertos y miro a los ojos de la chica, la cual sonreía, y luego la herida, y repitió ese mismo proceso como 7 veces- ¡Como que te dieron un tiro! ¡Debemos ir a un hospital!

-No, no, y no! – la chica movió las manos de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha- como se te ocurre, obvio van a preguntar qué sucedió, y llamaran a mi hermano, y él nos matará a ambos, ¡Y aun soy joven para morir!

-Pero eso es lo que menos importa, además la prioridad aquí es tu salud! – dijo el chico con un tono de preocupación al máximo.

-Yo odio los hospitales, y cuando te dijo que los odio, ¡Es con todo mi corazón!-enfatizó lo último frase la chica.

-Pero aquí lo que menos importa es si te gusta o no, es tu Salud. ¡Mírate! Tienes una bala en el abdomen y estás perdiendo sangre, además tu cara esta pálida.

-No te equivocas, gracias a Kami-sama, la bala me rozo, mas no fue un impacto – mintió.

-No te creo – exclamó el chico, para luego dar un suspiro – Está bien, no iremos a un hospital, pero ven a mi casa, desinfectaremos esa herida y la suturaremos (coseremos) y por último la vendamos – el velocista estiró una mano hacia ella, y sonrió.

-Gracias – dijo ella, tomando su mano, cuando estuvo de pie, sintió una pulsación de dolor- Pero no puedo aceptar ir a tu casa.

-Claro que puedes, no es problema.

-No te preocupes, mi casa está muy cerca. – mintió.

-¿Estás segura?- cuestiono arqueando una ceja.- Te acompañaré.

-No – negó rotundamente- Estaré bien.

-De acuerdo – acepto no del todo convencido- Pero dame tu numero te llamaré en 15 minutos, si no estás en tu casa, iré por ti.

La joven asintió, y tomando su estuche de violín, le dio su número aparentando ser fuerte ante el dolor, cuando no era así.

-Segura? – pregunto nuevamente el chico.

Ella le sonrió con una sonrisa llena de cariño y confianza, que el chico lo único que pudo fue suspirar, la chica iba a empezar a dar la vuelta cuando siente una mano en su hombro. –Antes de irte, ten- el joven le extendía una chaqueta de color rojo – Colócatela, creo que si las personas ven a un chica con su blusa llena de sangre, la ayudarán, y creo que no es muy conveniente.

La azabache le sonrió con ternura y se colocó la chaqueta para luego acercarse al chico y darle un beso en la mejilla- Gracias, me llamas.

Para después de decir esto, salir corriendo, a pesar de su dolor, ante la atenta mirada de su nuevo amigo.

La chica corrió hacia su casa, pero el problema es que su casa no estaba sino como a casi 20 cuadras de donde se encontraba, tenía que cruzar, el centro comercial, luego el centro de la ciudad, luego un puente cerca de una cancha de fútbol, y después llegaba a la "Zona de Ricos".

Luego de hacer casi todo el recorrido, se detuvo a tomar aíre, cerca del puente, coloco su mano en su herida, para luego ir caminando, aun paso mortalmente lento, iba con su mano libre apoyada en el barandal del puente, para tratar de darse equilibrio, noto como del otro lado del puente había un chico hablando por teléfono, pero no le prestó atención, y siguió caminando a su paso, hasta que se tuvo que detener porque su cuerpo ya no respondía.

_-Por favor, Camina_-haciendo un esfuerzo inútil para luego caer de rodillas _–Maldición, me va tocar llamar a mi hermano, y seguro me llevara al infierno que todos llaman hospital._

La joven tomo su teléfono táctil, y marco el número de su hermano. Espero hasta que este le contesto.

-_¿Saku? Hola, ¿qué tal tu exploración a la ciudad?_

-Mal, Ni-san, No te alarmes por lo que te diré.

-_Claro, que sucede_. – su voz sonaba extrañado.

Dando un suspiro, se preparó para lo que venía a continuación- Me dieron un tiro, estoy en el puente cerca de casa, ven por mí, rápido.

_-¡Iré para allá enseguida, no te muevas, estaré como en 5 o 10 minutos, por favor, cuídate!._

-Claro, no te tardes.

La joven se sentó importándole si alguien la miraba, y se recostó en una de las columnas del puente, y se sento de tal manera que sus rodillas estaban flexionadas cerca de su pecho, miro atentamente el rio que pasaba por ahí, luego miro el campo del futbol, y sonrió, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, pero luego escucho como su celular vibraba y se escuchaba la canción de _In my World _de _ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D._

Miro el identificador de llamadas, y no reconoció el número, y contesto pensando en que era Kazemaru.

-¿Si?

-_¿Sakura? ¿Cómo llegaste?_

La joven decidió decirle la verdad a su ahora nuevo amigo- No he llegado, es que me duele mucho, así que llame a mi hermano, quédate tranquilo, el me llevará al infierno que ustedes llaman hospital.

-_De acuerdo, cuando te estés recuperando por favor, llámame te iré a visitar._

-Claro, me encantaría, tu quédate tranquilo, que yo te llamaré, ¿Tu número es este no?

-_Sí, bueno entonces te dejo. Recupérate._

-Ok.

Al colgar, la joven vio acercándose un automóvil color plata, que se colocó al lado suyo, de la parte trasera salió su hermano con un traje formal sin corbata, el mayor se agacho a su lado y acaricio los cabellos de la joven y le brindo una sonrisa llena de amor.

-Te puedes levantar.

-No, me duele, y mucho. – La joven empezó a derramar lágrimas las cuales aguantaba desde hace tiempo.

-Shh! – trato de calmar su hermano, gracias a la manera en la que estaba sentada el joven paso las manos debajo de sus rodilla y la otra por su espalda, y luego ambos se levantaron, el joven acomodo a su hermanita en sus brazos, para luego entrar al auto, y colocarla de manera delicada en su asiento.

-Por favor al hospital- le dijo a su chofer el cual empezó a manejar hacia el lugar indicado.- Quítate la chaqueta. Necesito ver.

-Ayúdame, me duele hasta parpadear.

-Claro.

La menor se bajó la cremallera, dejando ver como su blusa que anteriormente era blanca totalmente roja. Con ayuda de su hermano se quitó la chaqueta y lentamente se alzó la blusa dejando ver todo su abdomen lleno de sangre.

El mayor vio la herida, y efectivamente era una herida de bala, trato de tocarla, pero se dio cuenta que a su hermana estaba muy pálida.

Al ver que su hermano ya no miraba la herida se bajó muy lentamente la blusa.

-Tengo sueño Ni-san

-No Sakura, no te duermas, por favor, no me dejes.

-Como si te pudieras deshacer de mi tan fácil – sonrió de una manera pesada.

-Tengo una idea, para que te mantengas despierta cántame.

-Estas demente, si crees que te voy a cantar.

-Necesito que estés despierta, cántame.

-De acuerdo.

_Si fuera mas guapa y un poco mas lista_  
_si fuera especial,si fuera de ravista tendria el valor_  
_de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres._

_Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas_  
_que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita y al verte lanzar un_  
_bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas_

_De pronto me miras te miro y suspiras_  
_yo sierro los ojos tu apartas la vista apenas_  
_respiro me hago chiquitita y empiezo a temblar_

_Y asi pasan los dias de_  
_lunes a viernes como_  
_las golondrinas del_  
_poema de Becker_  
_de estación a estación_  
_enfrente tu y_  
_yo ahi viene el silencio_

_De pronto me miras te miro y suspiras_  
_yo sierro los ojos tu apartas la vista apenas respiro_  
_me hago chiquitita y me pongo a temblar_

_Y entonces ocurre despiertan mis labios_  
_pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando supongo que_  
_piensas que chica mas tonta y me quiero morir_

_Pero el tiempo se para y te asercas diciendo yo_  
_no te conosco y ya te echaba de menos yo cada_  
_mañana rechaso el directo y eligo este tren_

_Y ya estamos llegando mi vida a cambiado_  
_un dia especial este 11 de marzo me tomas_  
_la mano llegamos a un tunel que apaga la luz_

_Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos_  
_me buelvo valiente y te beso en los labios dises que_  
_me quiere y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón_

_(11 de Marzo- La oreja de Van Gogh)_

-Cántame otra, aun no llegamos, y esta vez una que no trates de que te vas a morir, porque no lo voy a permitir.

-Y en donde dice eso.

-'Y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón' ¿Te parece poco?.

-Entonces tu que propones.

-No se, canta una que no se trate de que te vas a ir.

-Ok ya se cual.

_Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme, _  
_tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,_  
_tú, te hiciste indispensable para mi y... y..._

_Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,_  
_si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,_  
_no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes_  
_ya no tiene caso que lo intentes_  
_no me quedan ganas de sentir_

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte_  
_busca tu camino en otra parte_  
_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_  
_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

_Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,_  
_sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,_  
_el nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y..._

_Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí_  
_las cosas no suceden porque si,_  
_no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes_  
_ya no tiene caso que lo intentes_  
_no me quedan ganas de sentir_

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte_  
_busca tu camino en otra parte_  
_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_  
_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti, y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte_  
_busca tu camino en otra parte_  
_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_  
_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,_  
_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,_  
_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

_(Mientes-Camila)_

-Bien, Saku, hemos llegado.

-Cárgame.

-Claro.

Sasuke tomo a su hermanita como anteriormente la había tomado, y con ayuda de su chofer el cual le había abierto la puerta, entro al hospital. La gran mayoría de la gente se lo quedo mirando por su belleza.

-Por favor ayúdenme.- le dijo a la recepcionista, la cual llamo a una camilla dejándola suavemente, y un doctor se le acerco.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Tiene un tiro, no me ha dicho como fue, pero por favor, sálvela.

-Haremos lo que podamos- el doctor se fue junto con su hermana.

Pov Sakura

Caminaba en un jardín lleno de flores, había margaritas, rosas, claveles, lirios, árboles que dan frutos que nunca había visto, pero aun así mi lugar favorita seguía siendo ese árbol de cerezo junto al arroyo que pasaba cerca de ahí, ¿Quizás me gustaba porque mi nombre significa eso?. Pero hay algo que me intriga, donde estoy, he tratado de salir, pero no puedo.

Pero, hoy precisamente siento mi cuerpo más pesado, como ¿entumido? No lo sé, pero no trato de no darle importancia, pero me aterra.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Luz? Corro hasta ella pero se aleja cada vez más, me desespero, corro más rápido y la atrapo. La luz es pequeñita como una luciérnaga, pero brillaba más que la luna en una noche de penumbra, la luz se hace más, y más grande y potente, y cierro los ojos. Creo que es hora de abrirlos, lentamente lo hago, y ya no estoy en un jardín, ni tampoco está la luz, veo, ¿Blanco? Miro a mi derecha y hay una rosa blanca en un florero de vidrio, junto a un hermoso y tierno leoncito de peluche, ¿Estoy en un hospital? Miro a la izquierda y veo una silla.

Fin Pov Sakura

La Azabache se trata de sentar en esa cama del infierno, pero siente un terrible dolor en el abdomen, pero aun así lo logra. En ese momento la puerta se abre y por esta entra su hermano el cual usaba un jean azul medio, una camisa de mangas corta blanca, una chaqueta casual negra, un cinturón marrón y unos botas estilo militar negras.

El joven traía las manos en los bolsillos, y con la mirada baja, luego suspira, para luego subir su mirada verdosa lentamente y mirar a su hermana la cual lo mira con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada.

-¡Sakura!- el joven la abrazo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo- la joven sonrio y correspondió el abrazo de su hermano.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Entumida.

-Bueno eso es normal- dejaron de abrazarse y el oji verde se sentó en la silla cercana a la cama.

-Me podrías refrescar la memoria, porque no recuerdo en lo absoluto.

-Claro, me llamaste diciéndome que te dieron un tiro, y te encontré cuan príncipe a princesa, luego en el auto tenías sueño y te dije que me cantaras una canción, para ver si eras la princesa de mi vida, pero cantaste como si estuvieran matando a un gato – a la joven se le resbalo una gota a lo estilo anime – luego al llegar aquí te hicieron una operación en donde te extrajeron la bala, y como perdiste mucha sangre los doctores dijeron que es normal que durmieras tanto.

-Te diré solamente tres cosas, primera, como que príncipe y princesa, estas demente, segundo, como que canto como cuando están matando a un gato, ¡púdrete! Y tercero, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

-Llevabas casi un mes, pero tranquila, antes de que me reclames él porque no te levante, lo intente, te eche agua en la boca para ver si te ahogabas pero no, dormías cuan tronco podrido – la oji azul rodo los ojos con fastidio al oír el nuevo apodo- pero gracias a las suplicas de tu amiga Mia, entraste a Raimon.

-Vaya, Gracias, eso quiere decir que Mia sabe sobre esto?

-Si, está en la cafetería. Pero antes que nada- el mayor dejo de sonreír y se puso serio- ¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo recuerdo- mintió. _Si digo algo, Kazemaru-chan, Sandra implicado, me quedaré callada._

Su hermano veía como ella pensaba, parecía tratando de recordar, suspiro para luego mirarla nuevamente.

-no te sobre-esfuerces, acabas de despertar después de mucho tiempo, tronco podrido.

-Cállate.

Antes de poder decir algo, alguien toco la puerta y con 'adelante' entro, dejando a la joven con los ojos desorbitados, coloco las manos en su boca, sin siquiera pronunciar.

-¡Vaya! Hola Sakura, me alegro de que estés mejor.- dijo el chico.

-No puede ser…-susurro la chica, pero lo suficiente alto para que los dos hombre la escucharan

- ¿¡Kazemaru!?

* * *

**Pueden encontrar la vestimenta de Sasuke y todo lo demás en la Pagina de Facebook. **

**Shiori Uchiha Otori. **

**En el album Copos de Fuego **

**Por favor, denle Like!**

**Se que ni siquiera merezco Reviews, así que, no los pediré pero, ...espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Deducciones

**Capitulo III**

**"Deducciones"**

El joven miraba a su amiga impresionado, pero a la vez feliz de que por fin se haya despertado, se acercó a paso un poco rápido a su lado, y le regalo una sonrisa hermosa.

-Me alegro de que por fin hayas despertado, Sakura- hablo por fin el peli turquesa. Pero la joven a un no salía de su impresión.

-Kazemaru, que... ¿Qué haces aquí? – trato de pronunciar la chica aun en shock.

-Una larga historia.

-Tengo mucho tiempo- la joven se cruzó de brazos y lo miro indicándole que empezara a hablar.

- Pues verás, cuando entraste a operación, decidí que lo mejor sería ir a la casa a traerte ropa, porque sé que odias los hospitales y más aún las batas- empezó el azabache mayor, y la joven asintió- deje a cargo a Hiroshi mientras iba a traer esas cosas. Ya en el auto como estaba tu teléfono, este empezó a sonar, era Kazemaru, preguntando por ti, obviamente primero le dije de donde se conocían ambos, así que él me conto todo.

-Luego de eso he venido a visitarte.

-Oh!- la joven miraba alternamente a su hermano y su amigo, para luego bajar la mirada- Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? – cuestiono el azabache mayor.

-No te dije nada, a pesar de saberlo, es que no quería tener problemas, ni que Kazemaru los tuviera.

-No te preocupes, que yo me encargo de lo demás. – el mayor se levantó de su asiento y le revolvió los cabellos a la chica, para luego salir de la habitación.

-Me alegro de que ahora este bien- él se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba el azabache.

-Gracias- le dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas- Y tú, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, creo que lo único relevante es que ahora no estoy en el equipo de atletismo.

La chica ladeo su cabeza y lo miro confundido- Y eso, ¿Qué sucedió? – lo miro con burla- ¿Te echaron porque no sabías correr?

-¡No! – Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, para luego estallar en carcajadas- Un amigo me pidió que me uniera a su equipo para ayudarlos, y eso haré.

-Espera, me dijiste que era un equipo, ¿de qué?

-Futbol Soccer.

La oji azul quedo en shock por unos segundos, para luego sonreírle dulcemente al peli turquesa, sonrisa que él le devolvió.

-Me alegro por ti. Y espero que lo disfrutes.

-Gracias. ¿Alguna vez lo has jugado?

-No te diré. Pero puedes investigarme- le giño un ojo, para luego colocar su dedo índice sobre sus labios- s-e-c-r-e-t-o.

- De acuerdo. Te investigaré.

-Hazlo. Con confianza.

En ese momento entro su hermano con una silla de ruedas y una mochila de hombro de color roja con negro, lo cual asusto a la chica.

-No me digas que ahora me quede paralitica, porque sería el colmo.

Su hermano la miro con una ceja arqueada y con una sonrisa de burla, y su amigo la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No tontita. Gracias a que descansaste el tiempo suficiente, y tus heridas cicatrizaron a una velocidad sobre-natural, solo hacía falta que te despertaras, del resto estas 80 % recuperada – explico el oji verde.

-Comprendo, pero ¿80%? ¿Qué hay del 20% restante? – cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

-Tendrás que venir 2 veces a la semana a una rehabilitación, para que al hacer cosas sencillas como agacharte, correr, incluso caminar no te duela, ni tampoco se te infecte y cosas así, además de hacer un chequeo. Eso corresponderá al 20%.

-¿Cuántas semanas tendré que venir a la rehabilitación?

-1 mes. Ahora aséate y cámbiate. Y cuidado con la venda. – el oji miel le tendió la mochila. La oji azul tomo la mochila, y la abrió, para luego suspirar, miró a los dos hombres que la miraban relajados a lo que ella arqueó una ceja y sonrió con burla.

-¿Qué se quedarán a verme como me cambio? – amenazo colocando sus manos en el pantalón, a lo que su hermano y amigo negaron completamente rojos, para luego salir de la habitación, dejando sola a la chica.

Esta entro al baño que estaba en la habitación con la mochila que le había entregado su hermano. El baño era sencillo, tenía una pequeña ducha, un retrete y un lavamanos, además de un espejo de cuerpo entero. Se miró en el espejo, tenía su cabello completamente suelto, el cual le caía hasta mucho más debajo de los glúteos. El pijama que tenía era una de las que más le gustaba, por el simple hecho que es un regalo que le había dado Ni-san hace poco, y era muy cómoda.

Abrió la maleta y se encontró con una de sus toallas, una morada con estampados pequeños de flores de color azul, rosa y amarillo. Tenía su cepillo de dientes, su pasta de jabón, un pequeño pote de shampoo, un perfume, desodorante, y un cepillo para el cabello.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha, y espero a que estuviera caliente, por unos segundos, cuando se metió dentro del agua su cuerpo se relajó completamente, sus músculos se destensaban poco a poco, y sentía como la suciedad de no bañarse en días se iba, después de 15 minutos de ducha, salió de esta envuelta en su toalla. Se colocó con lentitud su ropa íntima, luego miro la ropa que le había traído su hermano. Sonrió.

[N/A: En la página Shiori Uchiha Otori, de Facebook, está la ropa que usa.]

Tomo el cepillo de cabello y empezó a cepillar con delicadeza sus hebras bi-color. Cuando hubo terminado se miró en el espejo.

-_Perfetto _[Perfecto en Italiano]

Guardo nuevamente las cosas en la mochila, para luego salir del baño.

Al salir. Se encontró con que una joven sentada en donde ella estaba acostada anteriormente. La chica estaba de espaldas, tenía el cabello semi largo de un tono rojizo. Esta balanceaba las piernas de manera infantil.

-¿Mia?

La chica dejo de balancear sus pies, para dirigir su mirada calipso a la violinista, sonrió de muy tierna y hermosa. Esta se levantó de donde estaba y camino hasta la peli azabache y le abrazo. Ante este gesto la azabache cerró los ojos, y correspondió la muestra de afecto de su amiga.

-Estás hermosa. Me alegro de que ya estés mejor.- elogio la peli roja.

-Gracias. Me alegro que ya estés aquí.- se dejaron de abrazar, para mirarse a los ojos y sonreír.- ¿Y cuándo llegaste?

-Hace dos días, estaba enterada de tu accidente por tu hermano. – Se sentaron en la camilla para hablar- Vine lo más pronto que pude.

-No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor. Perdón si te preocupe.

-Tranquila. Mira te he traído algo.

La peli rojiza empezó a buscar en su mochila, ante esto la azabache la empezó a observar. Sus ojos calipsos llenos de vida, de alegría, tan ella. Usaba unos shorts floreados, una blusa de mangas calipso, una chaqueta de cuero blanca, combinada con unas _Converse _Moradas.

Mia saco de su mochila una caja y se la entregó a la violinista y esta se lo quedo mirando.

Acaricio de manera delicada la caja de un tamaño mediano color plata. Tenía un lazo de decoración color gris-plateado. Con cuidado lo desato y dentro había un hermoso y pequeño perro de peluche. De un color piel con los ojos achocolatados, además de eso. Se encontraban unos aretes de letra musical, un collar con el mismo dije y una pulsera con un guitarra y nuevamente una nota musical, todo en plata. Lentamente levantó la mirada y le sonrió a su amiga.

-Está hermoso. De verdad no te debiste tomar tantas molestias, pero gracias.

Antes de que la oji calipso pudiera responder, por la puerta entro Sasuke con una mano sobre sus ojos.

-¿Puedo ver?

-_ Se _[Si]

El oji miel retiro la mano de sus ojos y sonrió burlonamente y miro a las dos chicas sentadas en la camilla. Miro alrededor de la habitación y vio el pequeño Leoncito de peluche que el mismo le había regalado a su hermana menor.

-Es hora de irse. Sakura- pronuncio mirando a su hermana, para luego mirar a la compañera de esta.- Mia, te quedas a cenar.

- Muchas gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo.- ante esto los hermanos miraron con una ceja arqueada a la chica. Dándole a entender que se explicara- Es que aún no he terminado de instalarme en la casa de mi tía. Será más tarde.

-Entonces no podemos hacer nada. Te dejaremos en la casa de tu tía. – terminó de decir el mayor.

-_ Grazie mille _[Muchas gracias]- agradeció esta con una más grande sonrisa, si es que eso es posible.

_-Pensar que en solamente en un mes las cosas pueden cambiar, Kazemaru ahora no es velocista sino que es futbolista. Espero que valore lo que tiene alrededor… y Mia, ahora está aquí en Inazuma conmigo-_pensó mirando la caja que aún permanecía en sus manos.

-Las espero afuera. En la sala de espera. Mia tu sabes dónde queda – a lo que la mencionada asintió- No tarden.- cito él, para luego salir de la habitación.

Sakura se levantó y acercándose a la mesita en donde estaba el peluche que le había dado su hermano. Lo tomo y en realidad era hermoso. Es como algo indescriptible, algo que no solo se observa, sino que ese solo peluche era una muestra de la preocupación de sasuke, al igual que el regalo de Mia, todos se había preocupado por ella. Será mejor agradecérselo más adelante.

Porque si de algo estaba segura es que ella apoyara a sus amigos, es por lo menos un pequeña muestra de afecto para con ellos, después de estar un mes preocupándolos.

-Sakura- volteo mirando a su amiga, la que siempre la estaba ayudando, la que siempre le ha dado fuerzas. Ella le sonreía como siempre lo había hecho, si, definitivamente ella no podía ser más afortunada, tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo junto a ella, al igual que los que estaban en su antiguo hogar. –Es hora de irnos.

Regresó su mirada a sus manos. En la derecha descansaba el regalo de su hermano. No mejor dicho uno de los tantos regalos de su Ni-san, y en la izquierda la caja de su amiga. Sonrió. Si…es hora de irse…a su casa.

Finalmente alzo la mirada y miro a la oji calipso, y apretó los pequeños regalos. Y asintió con una mirada decidida.

-Vamos.

Y así finalmente a donde su amiga. Y Tomando la mochila le dio una mirada rápida a la habitación y finalmente salió. Caminaron a paso lento por unos pasillos en silenció, pero no uno incomodo sino uno reconfortante porque ambas sabían que a pesar de no decir nada, estaban la uno para la otra. Al llegar a la sala de espera anteriormente mencionada. Observaron que estaba prácticamente excepto por unos señores de edad avanzada y sus amigos y hermano respectivamente.

Se acercaron a paso calmado hacia ellos. Los cuales estaban charlando, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Al verlas acercarse dejaron de charlar. Y se levantaron de sus asientos. Y el menor sonrió al ver a su amiga de pie y muy saludable. Mientras que el mayor de todos frunció levemente al ver a su hermanita de pie cuando debería estar en un silla de ruedas.

-¿Qué haces de pie?, deberías estar en la silla que te lleve- espetó con un tono de reproche pero aun así su mirada no estaba enojada, sino que estaba completamente llena de una combinación de preocupación y reproche.

La joven dio un suspiro, si definitivamente ese si era su hermano. Le sonrió tratando de apaciguar su reproche. –Tranquilo Ni-san, es que no quiero parecer inválida. Me encuentro bien.

-Aunque te sientas bien. Aun te encuentras delicada. – para sorpresa de los otros 2 restantes, el oji miel cargo a su hermana, de manera que su brazo izquierda pasaba debajo de sus rodillas y su brazo derecho por detrás de su espalda. –Vamos.

Y sin más se empezó a alejar de los amigos de la menor, estos se miraron confusos para luego alzarse de hombros y restarles importancia. Y finalmente seguir a la pareja de hermanos hasta el estacionamiento. Al llegar observaron como el mayor dejaba a la chica en los asientos traseros de un automóvil plateado, este se volteó a verlos.

-Suban.

Ambos sin problemas se subieron a la parte trasera del auto, junto con la oji azul, la cual estaba algo refunfuñando y susurrando cosas así que los hermanos mayores eran unos malditos protectores.

Sin más el oji miel, empezó a conducir, dirigiéndose primeramente a la casa de Mia. Después de aproximadamente uno minutos de silencio, Sakura miro a Kazemaru. Y este volteo a verla con una mirada llena de confunsión.

-Me decías que ahora juegas futbol- al decir esto los otros dos, prestaron atención a la conversación disimuladamente. – ¿Ya han jugado con algún equipo?

-Si, uno de los más fuertes de la ciudad, del Instituto Imperial, al principio perdimos con una gran diferencia, pero luego un jugador que no estaba en el club jugo y pudimos anotar un gol, para que luego este instituto se retirara.

La oji azul se lo quedo mirando unos segundo procesando la información, para luego tomar un pequeño mechón de cabello y empezar a ondular la punta de este, de manera pensativa. Para luego sonreír y mirar al peli turquesa.

-Pero según la información que me acabas de dar, me has dicho que en este partido el instituto imperial tenía el partido prácticamente ganado con una gran diferencia sobre ustedes, pero cuando entro este jugador y anotó un gol, el instituto imperial, automáticamente renunció al partido, además de lo que me dijiste en el hospital, 'un amigo me pidió que me uniera para ayudarlos' por lo que puedo deducir que el equipo lo van a cerrar por ser débiles o por no tener los requisitos suficientes ya sea entrenador o jugadores, es por eso que te llamaron para que les brindes una oportunidad de ganar con tu velocidad y resistencia física lo cual es algo ventajoso en el soccer. A lo que quiero llegar es que el instituto imperial se retiró no por hacerse los importantes, o profesarles lastima a su equipo, sino porque la misión de estar ahí en el Raimon, es porque querían ver las habilidades de este jugador que mencionaste.

Antes esto el peli turquesa quedo impresionado por las habilidades deductivas de la joven, y miro de reojo a Mia la cual le sonreía. Y mirando al frente vio como el mayor no se mostraba sorprendido. Volvió la vista a la oji azul la cual le miraba con alegría.

-Creo que acertaste, pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?- logro cuestionar al salir de shock el antiguo velocista.

-Por lo que me dijiste no fue muy difícil. Además de que por tu expresión me di cuenta de que acerté, pero tengo una duda- este le afirmo incitándola a preguntar- Me imagino que les habrán dicho que tendrán que jugar nuevamente porque la 'victoria' que tuvieron ante el Instituto Imperial no fue precisamente justa. ¿Cuándo jugarán?

-Mañana. Contra la Escuela Sobre-Natural. –respondió este.

La oji azul se puso seria y miro a su amiga, y ambas asintieron, para luego mirar al mayor.- Ni-san, ¿cuándo podre ir a la escuela?

-Tus clases empiezan en dos días. – el oji miel miro de reojo a su hermana y ambos asintieron, ante la atenta mirada del peli turquesa.

-De acuerdo.- miro a su amigo- Iremos a verte mañana.

-Claro.- les sonrió este- Espero verte.

-No te preocupes. Estaremos allí.

-Gracias.

Y así sin más siguieron su recorrido hablando de cosas irrelevantes, pero si de algo estaba muy seguro el peli turquesa, es que Sakura de verdad es una persona inteligente, con solo un par de frases pudo deducir muchas cosas. Y tenía un presentimiento que eso no es solo lo sorprendente de ella.

Esperaba que el día de mañana los ayudará a ganar a ella y al equipo. Solo esperaba eso.


	5. Juguemos Fútbol

**Capitulo IIII**

"**Juguemos Fútbol"**

Y así, los días termino, para dar comienzo a la mañana que traía consigo el gran partido en donde se decidiría el futuro del club de fútbol.

En esos momentos la gran mayoría de los estudiantes de la secundaría Raimon estaban al pendiente del partido que iba a dar inicio. Entre el público se encontraba Sakuma, y Kido del Instituto Imperial.

A unas cuantas cuadras del lugar una joven de cabello azabache iba en su patineta, dirigiéndose a la secundaria Raimon. [Ya saben que todo está en la página de Facebook, Shiori Uchiha Otori].

Siguió patinando hasta que a lo lejos vio a una joven de cabellos rojizos [La ropa de Mia también en la página] así que se apresuró a alcanzarla, al llegar a su lado le sonrió. Sin dejar de patinar lentamente para estar a su rito

-Buenos Días- le dijo la peli roja.

- _buongiorno _[Buenos días]

-¿Cómo es que Sasuke-san te dejo venir, si apenas ayer estabas en el hospital?- cuestionó ella sin mirarla.

-Pues no fue muy fácil, pero lo convencí para que me dejara venir, solo con la condición de que me iban a colocar un chip rastreador, ó algo así de verdad no preste atención a esa parte. Pero si entendí que así no volverá a suceder lo que pasó.- contesto está viendo al igual que su amiga hacia el frente, a una cuadras pudo ver la escuela, en donde al día siguiente empezaría a estudiar.

De verdad estaba un poco emocionada ni para qué negarlo, el hecho de ver nuevamente a personas cercanas a ella, disfrutando de ese deporte, le hace llenar de vida.

-Creo que tu hermano verdaderamente es sobre-protector contigo

Al igual que su amiga. Ella también estaba un poco emocionada, no solo por ver el futbol, sino que es junto con su mejor amiga.

Siguieron caminando y patinando respectivamente, Sakura miro su reloj, y vi que si no se apresuraban, llegarían empezado ya el partido. Y eso era lo que ellas querían evitar, así que miro a su amiga- Mia hay que apresurarse, el partido casi comienza.

-Sí.

Sakura empezó a patinar con más rapidez, y empezó a esquivar a los objetos que ella veía como obstáculos, mostrando una gran dominación en el patinaje. Atrás de ella venia la oji calipso corriendo, haciendo gala de su gran rapidez, sin más ambas empezaron a bajar la velocidad.

Al llegar a la entrada de Raimon, cuando se dieron cuenta de que al lado contrario de ellas había unos jóvenes que las observaban, uno era un chico pelo plateado, con un parche en su ojo y el otro era un chico con su cabello trenzado alzado en una coleta alta, usaba unos googles que no dejaban ver sus ojos.

Mia tomo la patineta de Sakura y se fue a sentar un poco alejada de ellos, mientras que Sakura se quedó mirando fijamente a través de sus gafas al peli plata, que al igual que ella estaba sorprendido, pero luego la oji azul paso de mirarlo, para mirar a el chico de los googles, que a pesar de que no se notaba, la miraba intrigado a través de sus estos.

-Sakura- llamo Mia, mirándola de reojo, la chica desvió la mirada de él joven frente a ella, y miro a su amiga con una ceja arqueada, a lo que esta le sonrió. Regreso su mirada a ambos chicos por un par de segundos, para luego suspirar, y caminar a paso lento, hasta donde su amiga, ante la atenta mirada de los dos chicos.

Al llegar a su lado, se colocó detrás de Mia la cual estaba sentada mirando fijamente como iba a empezar el partido, al igual que Sakura.

Observando detenidamente el campo de juego, algo sucedía en estos momentos, la Escuela Sobre-Natural, estaba en desventaja con la diferencia de dos goles a favor de Raimon, hechos según el narrador un joven llamado Someoka, pero ahora este equipo hizo una técnica llamada 'Candado Fantasma', tal parece que la técnica hace que los jugadores del equipo contrario no se puedan mover. Ante esto los jugadores de la Escuela Sobre-Natural, anotaron el marcador dejándolo 2-1.

-¿Cómo lo hacen?-murmuro para sí misma la oji calipso.

A pesar de la ofensiva de Raimon la Escuela Sobre-Natural, volteo el marcador dejándolo 3-2 a favor de esta secundaria. Y así termino el primer tiempo.

-Sakura, ¿ya descubriste como lo hacen?- pregunto la peli roja, llamando la atención de los jóvenes del instituto imperial, los cuales disimuladamente escuchaban y a veces miraban a las jóvenes.

-No lo sé- sonrió arrogante, a lo que la otra lo único que hizo mirarla con una cara de 'no te creo'- Dime que crees tú.

-Por ahora lo que tengo es que al hacer la técnica 'Candado Fantasma' los jugadores se detienen, pero no sé cómo lo hacen.

Mia miro de reojo como Sakura empezaba a ondular un mechón de cabello de manera pensativa, para luego sonreírle de una manera arrogante.

-Mia- pronuncio- ¿Cuándo vas al circo, y ves un truco de magia, que pasa?

-Explícate- para nada entendía a qué se refería con esa preguntar, he ido al circo muchas veces, y he visto como hacen trucos de magia, pero en realidad el mismo nombre lo dice todo, trucos, pero a veces no solo son trucos sino ilusionismo.

-Por eso a veces te digo que no solo te centres en lo que tienes al frente, a veces es bueno fijarse a los sonidos, voces, entorno, de pronto así encuentres la respuesta, en este caso, hay algo o alguien que hace que los jugadores de Raimon de detengan, a lo que quiero llegar es que la respuesta a tu pregunta está- señalo a los jugadores de la escuela sobre-natural- ahí. Presta atención.

Sin más el partido comenzó, y el jugador Goenji no le quiso dar el balón a su compañero Someoka. Y no quería realizar su técnica 'Tornado de Fuego'. Más tarde le pasaron el balón a Someoka, pero el equipo contrario saco el esférico.

Nuevamente la Escuela Sobre-Natural ataco al Raimon con su técnica 'Candado Fantasma'. El capitán de Raimon, se fijó en lo que decía el entrenador de sus contricantes.

-Ente Ente Dentente, Ente Ente Detente, Ente Ente Detente, Ente Ente Detente, Ente Ente Detente. – repetía el entrenador de la escuela Sobre-Natural.

-Ente Ente Detente, Ente Ente Detente, Ente Ente Detente, Ente Ente Detente. ¿Detente? – Luego de repetir el 'conjuro' del entrenador, descubrió su significado- ¡Truena, Truena! ¡Estalla! – con un gran aplauso Endo logro liberarse del Candado Fantasma. Logrando detener el tiro con su 'Puño de Fuego'.

Al finalmente bloquear el tiro de la Secundaria Sobre-Natural, el chico de la banda naranja les explico a sus compañeros Kazemaru, Kabeyama y Sombra el secreto de la Técnica.

Tanto Mia como Sakura sonrieron al ver como finalmente el partido empezaba a dar un giro a favor del equipo de su amigo.

-No piensas quedarte a ver el final del partido- le preguntó el chico pepli plata al de los googles. Ganando una mirada de Sakura a través de sus gafas. Mientras que Mia estaba distraída mirando el campo de juego atentamente, ignorando todo su alrededor.

-Nah! Ya sé el resultado – sin más se dispuso a salir a paso lento, mirando de reojo a la azabache la cual lo fulmino con la mirada.

Luego la azabache se encamino al peli plata al igual que él. Se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos segundos, luego la chica se acercó a el chico del parche y ambos alzaron las manos y se dieron un gran choque de manos. Para luego seguir con su camino.

Sakuma sintió en su mano un pequeño papel así que decidió leerlo más tarde, y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Todo esto observado de reojo por el chico de los googles, viendo como su compañero tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

Terminando el partido y que casi no hubiera nadie. Mia se levantó y miro a su acompañante la cual tenía un celular de color blanco, con un forro negro con blanco. Sus gafas descansaban en su cabeza.

-¿Desde cuando tienes un nuevo celular?- cuestionó acercándose a su amiga.

-El loco de mi Ni-san extravió el otro. Según él con el ajetreo de lo del hospital. Pero para mí por andar de despistado. Lo bueno es que llamando al centro de atención. Me devolvieron mi número.

-Creo lo mismo. Iré a ver a Kazemaru, vienes?

-Claro.

La azabache se acercó a su patineta y colocó el pie en la punta de la patineta y esta se levantó, ella la agarró con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda, guardaba el celular en su pequeña maletica.

El anteriormente velocista se sintió observado, y girando un poco su cabeza. Miro como sus nuevas amigas se dirigían a él. Sonrió. Ellas si que cumplían sus promesas. Se acercó a ellas, su equipo lo noto, y observaron cómo se acercaban a ellos una peli roja con una sonrisa muy hermosa en su rostro y una azabache con expresión pacífica.

-Felicidades- dijo la peli roja abrazando a Kazemaru, el cual acepto el gesto y sonrió. Para luego mirar a la azabache, esta le sonreía como diciéndole un 'Muy bien hecho'.

-Gracias. – contesto cuando por fin se habían separado.

La oji azul se sintió observada y miro en dirección al equipo de su amigo. Todos observaban a ella y su amiga. Entrecerró la mirada cuando vio como un chico a lo lejos observaba a Raimon. Miro de reojo a sus amigos. Y vio como estos hablaban.

Decidió no darle mucha importancia. Camino hasta el peli turquesa y le sonrió con gran ternura, este gesto logro sacar más de un sonrojo a los presentes.

-Esto es pesado. Pero felicidades- dijo la azabache mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo. Ambos chocaron los puños muy suavemente. Luego Kazemaru miro por sobre su hombro a sus amigos. Todos veían la escena. Volteo y miro a sus compañeros y sonrio un poco avergonzado.

-Chicos ella es Mia. – dijo señalando a la peli roja.

-Hola- dijo muy alegre.

-Y ella es…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que se dio cuenta de que Sakura les daba la espalda. Y caminaba en dirección a la salida.

- No seas mal educada y ven acá. – la reprendió Mia a lo que la azabache ignoro.

-Sasuke está diciendo que si no voy enseguida a casa. No solo será un chip sino un guarda espalda. De todos modos. Mañana sabrán quien soy. – hizo un gesto con la mano en donde reposaba su telefoto, para luego bajar la patineta e irse. A lo que mia solo se le resbalo un gota estilo anime. Miro detenidamente como se alejaba su amiga sobre su patineta.

-Por favor discúlpenla. Pero su hermano es la persona más sobre protectora del mundo. Pero cambiando de tema. Me encanto como jugaron. Sobre todo como cubrieron la defensa y a la vez atacaban a una distancia prudente desde el área de penalti, para no penetrar su defensa, pero a la vez contrarrestarla. ¡Fue increíble! – felicito a los de Raimon, a lo que a todos se vieron sorprendidos de ver como una chica sabia tanto del futbol, y además que solo viendo un partido haya podido deducir eso.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Satoru [Mamoru] Endo. – se presentó el capitán a la peli roja- ¿Juegas futbol?- cuestiono mirando fijamente a la chica.

Mia parpadeó un par de veces un poco sacada de onda con la personalidad del portero. Pero luego sonrió y recordó que Sakura era igual a él, solo que un poco más reservada a sus gustos. Pero cuando se le conocía y compartían una confianza mutua. Era la persona más alegre del mundo.

-Si. Yo juego. Pero en estos momentos me he retirado del futbol. – contestó un poco apenada la chica, despertando en los demás un poco de confusión.

-¿Por qué? – cuestiono Kazemaru, que al igual que todos tenía una gran curiosidad de conocer el porqué de su retiro.

-En el último partido que fue hace más de cinco meses me lastime el tobillo y me dijeron no podía jugar por algún tiempo. Pero en estos momentos que puedo jugar, no lo hago porque si yo vuelvo al campo de juego es con una persona que se culpa de mi lesión. – explico la chica mirando fijamente los ojos del capitán. La expresión de sus ojos es una llena de alegría, muy parecida a los que tenía Sakura antes de su lesión.

-Me gustaría mucho jugar contigo. Espero que pronto hagas que esa persona vuelva al campo junto contigo.

-No te preocupes. Ese trabajo de los dejo a ustedes. – empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia la salida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Kazemaru

Mia dejo salir un pequeña risita audible para todos. Volteo con una expresión de alegría. – Porque estoy más que segura que Raimon es el único lugar donde podremos jugar.

Sin más la oji calipso abandonó el lugar dejando una gran duda en todos. Menos en Kazemaru. El cual tenía una idea de que esa persona podría ser Sakura.

-¡Bien chicos. Seguiremos ganando hasta que seamos los mejores!- como siempre Endo entusiasmo a todos.

-¡Si!- respondieron todos.

* * *

Sakura iba patinando a una velocidad casi media. A lo lejos observo el centro comercial. Se bajó de la patineta. Y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del centro comercial. Era verdad que Sasuke le había mandado un mensaje diciendo '_Sakura, son las 4 de la tarde, si no llegas antes de las 7 no solo será un chip, sino un guardaespaldas._' Pero no solamente se había ido de ahí por eso. Sino que estar tanto tiempo cerca de un campo de juego, la colocaba muy nostálgica.

Además quería comprarse una chaqueta que había visto camino al partido. Llego a una tienda llamada _'Night'_ todo estaba decorado en todos oscuros. Entro era muy amplia, con un piso en baldosa gris y paredes verde medio. A paso lento se dirigió a la sección de zapatos. Paso de largo la sección de deportivos, y se dirigio a la sección de calzado de noche.

Tomo una blusa, zapatos, un pequeño short de jean, y un gorrito tejido [En Facebook] también se compró un forro para su celular. Lo pago todo con su dinero. A pesar de tener una buena posición económica nunca le ha gustado usar su tarjeta de crédito. Excepto en casos de emergencia. Cuando salió de la tienda pasó por una tienda de posters y compro uno para Mia, uno para su hermano, y otro para ella.

Siguió caminando hasta que salió del centro comercial y colocando las bolsas en una sola mano, bajo su patineta, para luego equilibrarse en ambas manos las bolsas, para luego tomar impulso y empezar a patinar a una velocidad rápida, pero no mucho. Cuando pasa por el puente del rio. Se detuvo. Observo como el atardecer teñía el cielo de un color rojizo, termino de pasar el puente y en vs de segur para su casa, doblo para bajar por la baranda de las escaleras que se dirigían al campo de futbol.

Cuando llego dejo sus bolsas en la pequeña banca. Y camino hasta el centro campo y se quedó mirando durante unos minutos la portería de forma triste. De repente sintió como un balón de soccer llegaba hasta sus pies. Alzo la mirada viendo a su amiga peli roja con una sonrisa en su rostro. Dirigió nuevamente su mirada azulada al balón de soccer.

-Vamos a jugar futbol. Sakura. –dijo Mia mirando con esperanza a su amiga. Estiro una mano a la chica invitándola. Sakura haciendo caso omiso tomo el balón y luego miro a su amiga. Y finalmente sonrió un poquito para luego asentir.

-Vamos a jugar futbol. Mia. –repitio Sakura.

-Seré la portera. Hace tiempo que no juego en esa posición. –la chica se dirige al centro de la portería. Y saca de sus bolsillos unos guantes.

-Juguemos Futbol. Sakura.- ambas sonríen – Muéstrame tu poder. ¡Sakura!

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
